vestyrafandomcom-20200214-history
Crusader
Orlaythas Eambek a.k.a. the Crusader is the Tyrant ruler of Exeta. Once a mighty paladin of Torm, he has broken the oath's he once held dear. Orlaythas he is ruthless and merciless against his foes. Few have fought him and lived to tell about it. Appearance Orlaythas is a red dragon born and sports the red scaled body typical of his heritage. He stands 6'5" (1.96m) tall and weights 274 pounds. He has two black horns on the top of his head the curve backwards. He mostly wears simple pants and a open sleeveless shirt. He always carries his great sword "Slayer", a massive curved sword. When his armored is summoned it takes on a dragonistic appearance giving him a tail and claws. Personality Orlaythas used to be a happy energetic paladin. He always tried to find the good in others and to uphold the law. He was revered and loved by all who knew him and was the next pick for High Paladin of Torm once the current one died. After the Silence he became very angry and bitter. He is ruthless and cares only about strength. He hates nothing more than to be lied to and punishes any who lie with death claiming "lies are for the weak and are a sickness that must be eliminated before it corrupts". Biography Orlaythas Eambek was born 06/03/2048 in the city of Exeta. Ever since he was young he had the innate ability to sense where the barrier between the material world and other planes was weak. It was through one of these weaknesses that he was able to feel a great power and goodness. He was taught that this was the power of Torm and that if he devoted his life to Torm then he could one day live there in happiness forever. This spurred him on to join the Order of the White Gauntlet. He was beloved by all and often looked to as the symbol of what it meant to be a true worshiper of Torm. He caught the eye of the High Paladin and was quickly made his right hand man with the intent that he would take over once the High Paladin had died. As he got older his power to sense the other planes grew as well. He began to notice something that he hadn't before. The power and goodness he felt was lacking something, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. It wasn't until his power came to a peak and he realized he could actually tear that barrier down that he finally learned what it was. There was no Torm. In fact there were no Gods at all. All there were were abandoned domains that had been empty for who knows how long. This revelation caused him great sadness. Sadness at this great loss. He immediately went and told the High Paladin the truth he had learned. That was when he learned the truth, the High Paladin had know the whole time. He had been lying to keep the church alive, after all, if there is no God there is no Church. If there was no church they would lose their power and influence over the city. This betrayal wounded Orlaythas even more, deepening that sadness until he couldn't take it anymore. That's when the sadness changed to anger, then hate. Orlaythas struck the High Paladin down killing him in one blow. People flocked to Orlaythas as he preached the falsehood of the church. That the Gods were gone and that they would have to follow him if they wanted to survive. All followers of any religion were either asked to renounce their faith or be put to death. Some escaped, some died, most joined Orlaythas. Abilities & Equipment Savage Fighter: Orlaythas fights with a power that would be considered otherworldly. His blows hit harder than one would think possible even with the giant swords he use. Teleportation: Orlaythas has always had a strong connection to the other planes of existence. From a very young age he was able to sense weakness in the barrier between the material plane and the other planes. As he grew this connection grew stronger giving him the ability to use those weaknesses to travel from one point to another. Slayer: His iconic greatsword. When activated it splits into two and summons his armor. It has been proven to be indestructible as not even wish has been able to destroy it.